


We Never Did Have A Chance

by ohthedrarry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Battle of Hogwarts, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:45:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohthedrarry/pseuds/ohthedrarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ron and hermione had their moment during the battle of hogwarts; so did harry and draco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Never Did Have A Chance

Everywhere Harry looked there was complete and utter chaos. Pieces of ceiling were falling down, spells were flying left and right, people were scrambling back and forth. It was hard to tell who was fighting for who. 

“Potter,” Draco grabbed onto his arm tightly; so tightly Harry thought he might lose blood flow. “How in Merlin’s name do you suggest we get out of here?”

“We’re not getting out of here,” Harry turned to look at him. His glasses were cracked and dust covered the lenses. It was hard to make out Draco’s features, but he was sure he looked just as scared as Harry felt. His heart pounded away in his chest and he could feel blood on his temple. Whether it was his or someone else’s he didn’t know. “We have to fight.”

“He’s going to kill me,” Draco’s voice cracked. “I’m dead if I go out there. I can’t do this.”

“Draco I do not have time for-” 

“Listen to me!” Draco yelled, moving his hand up to Harry’s shoulder. Harry was suddenly standing in Dumbledore’s office begging for people to just fucking listen to him. “For once forget everything else and just fucking listen to me!”

Draco’s eyes were wild and his chest moved rapidly due to his heavy breathing. Harry took off his glasses and repaired them while Draco watched, his agitation rising. 

“What?” 

“Don’t just ‘what’ me, Potter,” Draco hissed. “You and I both know that on the outside of those doors,” he nodded toward the doors at the end of the corridor. “Are a shit load of people who want us both dead. Like, dead. In the ground, six feet under, not breathing dead.”

“What other kind of dead is there?” Harry crossed his arms over his chest. Draco let go of Harry and shook his head, turning his back on him. 

“This is why we never worked out,” he laughed darkly. “You’re too much of a prat to-”

“You’re so insufferable!” Harry gripped at his hair and groaned. “There are people dying out there and all you can think about is yourself!”

“I’m not thinking about me!” Draco yelled, spinning around to face Harry once again. He gestured angrily toward the door with his hand. “I’m thinking about you! I don’t care if I die; not really. Voldemort’s taken everything from me. Look at this!” He pulled up his sleeve to show Harry his Dark Mark. The snake was twitching in agitation. “I’m forever marked as one of  _them_. I have no future.

“But you… you self-righteous bastard, you’re the Chosen One. And he’s stronger than you. And you’re going to march right out there and die because you think your death is worth more than the rest of ours. Well it’s not, okay? You dying doesn’t do any of us any amount of good. Especially me.”

“Draco-” Harry stopped, his hardened gaze softening. 

“You’re all I really have left,” Draco ran his fingers through his hair wildly. “And I made mistakes. I chose what I thought was the right side. I chose to put you in danger. I put myself in danger, my family-”

“You didn’t have a choice,” Harry reached out to Draco but let his hand fall. 

“I always had a choice,” Draco’s eyes were empty, his face hollow. He seemed even more pale than he ever had before. “I could have died. I could have stood up to him - _something_.”

“You did,” Harry took a step closer. “Draco, you lied to save me. You were brave, you made your choice. Now let me make mine.”

Something translucent slid down Draco’s cheek and Harry realized that he was crying. His bottom lip quivered and Harry threw his arms around Draco’s neck, pulling his lips down to his. 

For a moment he was back in the Room of Requirement their fifth year between the lessons Harry was teaching to Dumbledore’s Army. He was young, and innocent, straddling Draco who lounged in a plush chair without a care in the world. He was in the Slytherin dungeons, in a little alcove, staring up at the Black Lake where the ceiling of the room was glass. Fish and merpeople swam by as he and Draco lazily let their fingers explore each other’s skin. He was in the forbidden forest after the second tri-wizard tournament task, watching Draco pace back and forth. “I should have been the thing you would miss most,” Draco had kicked at a tree. “That should have been me.”

Harry pulled himself out of the kiss, staring up at Draco. 

“We never did have a chance,” Draco stared back down at him with bloodshot eyes. 

“We will,” Harry told him, wiping tears off his cheek. “When all of this is over; we’ll have our chance.”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments & kudos! they mean a lot to me!
> 
> also, you can follow my tumblr: draqo-pctter.tumblr.com


End file.
